


Thank you kiss

by TaegiCuties



Series: Oihina and baby Kageyama [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Child Kageyama Tobio, Cute Hinata Shouyou, Embarrassed Oikawa Tooru, Lots of dialogues, M/M, Single Parents, i guess, kinda fast paced i guess, single dad, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaegiCuties/pseuds/TaegiCuties
Summary: "I can't believe you're flirting with the waiter in front of your son.""I'm not flirting !"He totally was."Daddy, what's flirting ?"Or how many times can I make Oikawa Tooru suffer in one fanfic.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Oihina and baby Kageyama [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723885
Comments: 22
Kudos: 578





	Thank you kiss

"NAH."

  
Tooru felt like smashing his head against the living room's wall. It had been going on for at least half an hour now, his 4 year-old son Tobio refusing to eat what his dad made for lunch. It's not that Tobio was a picky child, or that Tooru didn't know how to cook (well, he at least knew a few basics), it's just that his son had decided he wasn't in the mood to do anything his dad asked of him. And it'd been like that for a week. Tooru was at his limits.

  
"Please Tobio, sweetie, you need to eat if you want to grow tall and handsome like daddy." 

  
"I DON'T WANT TO LOOK LIKE DADDY !"

  
Ouch.

"Tobio, we have to go out this afternoon, and we can't if your stomach is empty."

  
"I DON'T WANT TO GO OUT."

  
Tooru felt a sudden wave of empathy for his mother. He knew he was an energetic kid, but was he that stubborn ? He wanted to call his mom and apologize for every single stupid thing he ever did or said growing up. He truly admired his mother's patience now.   
He never imagined raising a child could be so difficult, be it emotionally or physically. Neither did he imagine he would be raising a child as a single dad at the prime age of 24.

20 year-old Oikawa Tooru had met a girl at a college party and taken a liking to her. After a few dates and spending one night together, the girl told him that she couldn't stay with him because she was already in love with someone else, and using him to make the other guy jealous. It had apparently worked because that guy had confessed to her that very same day. It did sting a little but fortunatly he wasn't in love yet, so Tooru kept no hard feeling against her. He was just glad that they weren't studying in the same departement and didn't have to see her everyday.

  
Little did he know that she would show up again nine months later, on his dorm doorstep, with a baby in her arm. She told him she got pregnant after their night together, and her boyfriend and her didn't want to keep the baby. She planned to take the child to an orphanage if Tooru, the biological dad, didn't want him either. It had been a shock for him, and he had asked the girl if she could just keep the baby a few days and let him think about it. The minute she accepted, gave him her number to contact her and turned away, he had took his car and drive right to his parents house. Let's just say he had never seen his mother so upset with him, not even that time when he was fifteen and him and Iwaizumi had came home completly wasted after stealing a few bottles of alcohol in his dad cupboard. No, when he told his mom he got a girl pregnant nine months ago and learned of his son existence today, his mom was literally seething. 

  
"You better take responsability for that child Oikawa Tooru or I swear to God I'll make your life a living hell until my last breath."

  
"B-But mom, I still haven't finish my degree, I live in a college dorm, and I barely can keep it going working two jobs. And it's just for myself ! How do expect me to take care of another living being when I'm barely taking care of myself ! And I'm only 20, I'm not mature enough to educate a child !"

  
"That's what you get for not being careful enough."

  
"Mom, I understand that you're angry with me right now, but wouldn't it be better for that child to have a chance at a real happy and healthy life with a real family ?"

  
"I heard many stories about children in the system Tooru, and it's completly out of question for my grandchild to go through this. Your dad and I will help you a bit, of course, but this child is yours, and you have to be an adult about this and take responsabilities for your actions."

  
His dad has been silenced the whole exchange, and when Tooru looked at him, he just sighed and said "Your mother is right. This child is yours, and you have to take care of him from now on."

  
So that's what Tooru did. He went back home, called the girl, and told her he would take care of his child before he could change his mind. After that he called Iwaizumi, who never called him so many names at once as he did right this moment, and asked if he could help him the first few days. Iwaizumi accepted because "there's no way I can trust you alone with a baby Shittykawa, you could drop him because you've been distracted by your reflection in the mirror." ("Honestly Iwa-chan, what do you take me for??")  
When the girl came back with the baby, she informed him he didn't have any name yet, and that he could choose whatever he wanted. She also asked him to delete her number as she wanted nothing to do with him anymore. 

  
The first few months with his son, who he named Tobio just because he thought it was cute and fitting for the little human in his arms, were probably the hardest in Tooru's life. His son cried a lot at first, and he had trouble sleeping at night, so Tooru had to stay awake with him. He was forever thankful for his parents and Iwaizumi's help, because he knew there was no way he could've make it without them. 

  
But despite that, Tooru was oh so happy to have his son. He discovered everyday that it was the little things that could make him smile the brightest. For example, when Tobio said his very first word, and it turned out to be "dad", Tooru legit cried happy tears and called his whole family and every single one of his friends to tell them. When Tobio first laughed, two weeks after Tooru took him in, when he rubbed their noses together. Tooru had felt warmth spread in his heart, love for his son overtaking.

  
Fast foreward 4 years later, the two of them in the small living room of their small apartment in the city, Tobio sitting petulantly in front of his plate, arms crossed and glaring at his dad. Tooru sighed.

  
"Okay, how about this Tobio, you eat half of it and Daddy eat the other half ?"

  
Tobio seemed to be thinking about it.

  
"...nah."

  
"...Tobio, why don't you love Daddy ?"

  
His son just stared at him. He sighed again.

  
"Too bad, we were supposed to see Uncle Iwa at the mall, but I guess I have to call him and cancel if your stomach stays empty."

  
Tobio's eyes widened and his quickly took his spoon and started stuffing his mouth. Tooru felt kind of defeated that his son, his own blood, reacted more at the prospect of seeing Iwaizumi than his dad asking for love. _"At least he is eating I guess."_

  
After lunch, he and Tobio went to brush their teeth and started preparing to go out. Well, only of they could go out, what with Tobio being his stubborn self.

  
"I don't want a beanie."

"Tobio, it's cold outside and I don't want you to get sick, so please wear your beanie."

  
"I don't want this one."

  
"Well, which one do you want, the black one, the blue one or the green one ?"

  
"..."

  
"Tobio ?"

  
"...I don't want a beanie."

  
A whiny noise escaped Tooru's lips, he really didn't know what to do sometimes. For Heaven's sake why did Tobio hate him today ?

  
"Daddy will be sad if you get sick sweetie."

  
No response.

  
"Uncle Iwa will be sad too."

  
"...I want the blue beanie."

  
Tooru really felt like crying now, but at least his son would not get sick.

  
Once they arrived at the mall, Tooru took Tobio's hand in his and walked toward the coffee shop he and Iwaizumi were supposed to meet. The man was already there, sitting not far from the window. Upon seeing his uncle, Tobio abandonned his dad and sprinted toward Iwaizumi.

  
"Uncle Iwa !"

  
Hearing his name being called, he lifted his head and turned around.

  
"Tobio ! How is my favourite nephew in the world ?"

  
"I'm good !", the little boy responded, a big smile on his face.

  
"He is your only nephew", mumbled Oikawa while sitting down in front of his childhood friend.

  
"And what about it ? Anyways, you sure took your sweet time to get here Crappykawa."

  
"First, can you not insult me in front of my son Iwa-chan ? Second, you can thank said son for us being late because it's Tobio's fault we are."

  
"It's not." Tobio pouted.

  
"It is."

  
"I can't believe you're blaming your son for your own tardiness."

  
"And I can't believe you think that low of me as a father." 

  
"Huh, excuse me ?" said a new voice.

  
Tooru turned and directed his attention to the owner of the voice. A short boy, probably a bit younger than him judging by his still boyish features, striking mess of orange hair, big hazel eyes and okay it's been a long time since Tooru's bisexual heart reacted to a handsome guy but hell this pretty boy was making him feel all sort of things right now, some of them not really appropriate considering the presence of his 4 year-old child. Pretty boy was wearing an apron with the coffee shop's logo on it and a nametag that read 'Hinata Shouyou'.

  
"Sorry to interrupt sirs, but are you ready to order ?" the pretty ginger, Hinata, asked with a small smile and yes, no, Tooru's heart definitly did not do a loop right now.

  
"Chocolate !", Tobio screamed.

  
Hinata looked at the small child in Iwaizumi's arms and his smile went from small and polite to one that could make the sun jobless and yes, Tooru's heart definitly did do a loop. He was screwed.

  
"Oh, hi there ! You want a chocolate ? I can make you one ! Do you want a small, medium or tall chocolate ?" inquired Hinata, big smile still on his face.

  
"Big chocolate !" Tobio said.

  
"Tobio, daddy already told you to say 'please' when you ask for something. Excuse my son, he's in a mood today." Tooru smiled at Hinata, and when the ginger's eyes met his, he knew he had to get his number before leaving the coffee shop today. He had to.

  
"It's okay, I have a little sister and she had days like that when she was younger too, where she would just want to boss me around, haha ! AH ! I'm not saying your son is bossing me around, no no, it's just, huh, you know-" the poor boy started to blush, embarrassed and worried his was being rude to a customer.

  
"Don't worry, I see exactly what you mean." Tooru laughed, and Hinata relaxed a bit. They looked at each other for a bit before Iwaizumi coughed a little.

  
"Sooo, can we order ?"

  
"AH- I'm sorry sir ! Yes, yes, of course, I'm listening !" Hinata started blushing again, once more embarrassed and Tooru glared at his childhood friend. He was then, of course, royally ignored.

  
"I'll take a small cup of coffee, no sugar please, and one tall hot chocolate for my nephew. The weird guy over there will probably take a tall caramel macchiato with I don't remember how many pumps of caramel since that seems to be the only type of 'coffee' he can drink."

  
"Iwa-chan you're so mean ! Stop calling me weird in front of people ! And I will indeed take a caramel macchiato with 4 pumps of caramel please." he showed Hinata his best charming smile. The boy blinked, then smiled again.

  
"I'll bring that to you in a minute !", and like that he was gone.

  
"I can't believe you're flirting with the waiter in front of your son."

  
"I'm not flirting !"

  
He totally was.

  
"Daddy, what's flirting ?"

  
Why did his son give him attention in times like that ? Tooru swallowed and started mumbling.

  
"Well, you see, it's, huh, huuuh, how do I explain that, huh, it's when-"

  
"It means Daddy wants to kiss the guy preparing your hot chocolate."

  
"IWA-CHAN !"

  
"Daddy wants to kiss him because he is making my chocolate ?"

  
Tooru wanted to crawl under the table. Cheeks flaring red, he tried to explain to his son :

  
"No, I don't want to kiss him because he is making your hot chocolate, it's just...You see, Daddy thinks this boy is...huh...pretty ?"

  
"He is a pretty boy ?"

  
"...Yes."

  
"And daddy wants to kiss him ?"

  
"NO...y-yes, no, wait it's not like that-"

  
Tooru didn't have the time to explain things further to his son because Hinata was walking toward their table. He was internally praying Tobio wouldn't bring up "kissing" and "flirting" in front of the orange haired boy. 

  
"Here you go, a coffee with no sugar, a caramel macchiato with four pumps of c aramel, and a tall hot chocolate !"

  
"Daddy wants to kiss you to say thank you."

  
Trust his son to embarass him like that. Blood rushed to Hinata's cheeks, Iwaizumi chocked on a laugh, and Tooru wanted to die.

  
"Tobio, you can't say things like that." said Tooru, mortified.

  
"But Uncle Iwa said you are flirting with the guy preparing my chocolate because you want to kiss him." 

  
"Tobioooo..." Tooru hide his face in hands, too embarrassed to look at Hinata.

  
Said boy giggled, and with still red cheeks, ruffled the child's hair.

  
"Is that so ? I'm afraid I can't accept that kiss though."

  
"Why ?" Tobio asked, wide eyes looking straight at Hinata.

  
"My boss would not be happy about that."

  
Iwaizumi suddenly leaned down and whispered something in Tobio's ear, whose eyes got wider (Tooru didn't think it was possible but his son likes to proove him wrong), and the little boy turned to Hinata once again.

  
"Maybe he can kiss you after you finish your work ?"

  
Hinata laughed while Tooru contemplated killing his best friend.

  
"Iwa-chan what are you teaching my son ??!" he screamed.

  
The man just smirked in response and sipped his coffee.

  
"Maybe he could, if he actually wants to."

  
Tooru whipped his head toward Hinata so fast the boy was afraid he got whiplash. Hinata just smiled softly at the man before going back to work. 

  
"You better ask him out before we go Shittykawa, don't chicken out."

  
Tooru just smacked his head against the table, wondering if it was possible for his heart to escape from his chest, as it was beating so heard he was sure everybody around him could hear it. God he forgot how weak he actually was for soft boys with pretty smiles. 

He didn't chicken out. He did introduced himself before and asked Hinata Shouyou for his number before leaving the coffee shop. That was already 4 months ago. They had gone on a good number of dates, lot of them with Tobio, but also a good few just the two of them, Iwaizumi agreeing to babysit his nephew. During those dates he learned a lot of things about Hinata Shouyou, for example he learned the boy was only 2 years younger than him, that he was still attending college, majoring in literature, that his favorite color was yellow, that they shared a common interest in volleyball, Hinata being a star player for his university's team, that he was probably a really loving older brother judging how he was so easily doting on Tobio, and that his lips were really as soft as they looked.

  
And then they started dating. Two weeks ago, when Tooru had spend the evening watching The Little Mermaid and Peter Pan with his son and Hinata. Tobio had fallen asleep against Hinata's chest, the little boy warming up to the ginger faster the he did anyone else. (Tooru couldn't blame him though, there was no way to resist Hinata Shouyou's warm smiles and loving hugs. Dad Oikawa and son Oikawa were both weak for Hinata's attention.) Tooru was watching as Hinata was cradling his fingers through Tobio's hair, his attention on the TV. Feeling warmth course through his body, Tooru leaned against Hinata and whispered.

  
"Shou-chan, would you be my boyfriend ?"

  
The boy just smiled at first, not answering. And then :

  
"I think the answer is pretty obvious Tooru. Of course I want to be your boyfriend. Though I thought I already was."

  
It was Tooru's turn to just smile and kiss his now-boyfriend's cheek.

Which led to the present situation, two weeks later. Tooru and Shouyou just told Tobio they were dating, explaining to the little boy this meant they loved each other, and now the kid just wouldn't let go of Shouyou.

  
"Tobio, you can't just cling to Shou-chan like that. It's been half a day now, you have to let him go."

  
"But I want to date Shou-chan too."

  
"I already told you can't do that, Shou-chan is already dating daddy."

  
"But you said you were dating because you love each other, and I love Shou-chan too so I want to date him."

  
"But you can't...Shou-chaaan, help me please" whined Tooru.

  
Shouyou just giggled at his boyfriend misery.

  
"Why, I think it's cute."

  
"Shou-chaaaan..."

  
Tooru pouted.

  
"Tobio, sweetie, Daddy hasn't cuddled with Shou-chan today yet, so could you at least let go for 5 minutes ?" he asked his son.

  
"NAH."

  
And once again, Tooru felt like smashing his head against the living room's wall. 

**Author's Note:**

> The narration changed randomly from calling Hinata "Hinata" to "Shouyou", I hope it's not too weird. My first Haikyuu fic, let me know what you thought about it, hehe !


End file.
